Kacchindonga
Kacchindonga (a.k.a. "The Ultimate Dinosaur") is an optional boss in Patapon 2 and it appears in a rare quest in Patapon 3. It is an incredibly rare and tremendously powerful cousin of Dodonga, Majidonga, and the Accursed Dodonga. Defeating Kacchindonga is considered to be one of the game's ultimate goals (even though it is entirely optional in nature). It only appears when snow falls on the Dongara Ruins, replacing the normal fight with its lesser cousins. Kacchindonga usually drops Level 2-5 Ores; This is one of four ways to get Adamantine (the others being the level 3 or higher Majidonga battle, where Adamantine is a uncommon drop; the Patagate, which is often regarded as the most easy and time efficient way; or as an ultra rare drop from a level 5 or higher Dodonga). If you're lucky, Kacchindonga may drop them as well. Appearance Kacchindonga looks like a regular Dodonga, but with a black and silverish-blue hide instead of the Dodonga's black and blue hide. It has green eyes, backward-pointing spikes on its head and back and a small spike on its nose. The beast's lower jaw has several uneven spikes; among them, one giant t-rex-like spike, making it look like it is permanently frozen and somewhat slightly smaller, if you look closely. It also seems to look like it is covered with frost. Attacks Kacchindonga uses the same attacks as its weaker relatives, but they are far stronger and inflict ice damage instead of fire. Headbutt Like Dodonga and Majidonga, Kacchindonga can use his head to scatter Patapon formations. However, he does devasating damage, so instead of defending, it's best to just to use the PonPata song. The attack is telegraphed by Kacchindonga lowering his head and raising his body. Also, his eyes become half-closed and appears "angry". The jaw upper cut could wipe out half of your army, so don't let Hatapon any where near him while he is using this attack. Ice Breath Like the other two dragons, Kacchindonga has a powerful elemental attack, signalled by the boss raising its head straight up. Instead of breathing out a jet of fire, Kacchindonga blows out pure ice. The frostbite from this attack is enough to kill all but the strongest Patapons and the survivors will be prey to the boss' next move because they are frozen. Do not retreat or defend; instead, you can use the DonDon song to jump, but be aware thatif your army freezes in midair by the snow, your chances of surviving drop. If you do try to resist this technique through defending, at least have Fire-based Armour to avoid being frozen. Pyopyo, Mofo and Koppen Rarepons can partially resist being frozen and even Pyokoran can be frozen by this. Devour This attack is the same as the other dinosaurs; Kacchindonga lowers its head and raises its haunches before attempting to consume an unlucky Patapon victim. Heroes lost in this manner will not be able to be revived. If you retreat or jump, the attack will most likely miss. Even defending or charging up might work if you're far away. Use the PonPata or DonDon song to dodge it. Ice Roar The Roar is the ultimate move of all dinosaurs and Kacchindonga has the strongest one of all. The charging animation is similar to the Headbutt, but it takes the dragon longer to charge than the others and its jaw will be twitching violently. The Roar is a fearsomely powerful attack that inflicts heavy damage, knockback and freeze effects, but it can be avoided by going into a fever with the Tatepon hero. His shield special will protect all troops around him from harm, although they will still be staggered. If you attempt to run or jump, you will most likely lose your whole army. Luckily, the roar actually takes two measures to charge, so you have time to use PonChaka and then ChakaChaka. A charged Defend can decrease damage by up to 80%. You can still survive with Tatepons and ChakaChaka. Kacchindonga can't be staggered during this attack, so don't bother trying. Depleting its health also won't work- the boss will still launch its attack before admitting defeat. Berserk (Patapon 3) When Kacchindonga´s health is low he gets mad, which means he is in Berserk mode. In rage the attacks are a lot faster and without any warning, (except for Patapon Devouring), which is very dangerous with a powerful boss like Kacchindonga. Patapon Devouring can only be evaded PonPata command in Berserk Mode. Tips and Tricks *Fire-based weapons and armour make this battle a little easier, but will not affect Kacchindonga's attacks, unless you can stagger it. *Sleep-based weapons are an alternative, and will stop Kacchindonga's attacks. Mashu Rarepons are a must for this to work. *Having a Hero Tatepon on easy will block all attacks, excluding Devour, when in Hero Mode. *You can actually save this mission, First once you spotted this rare mission, save then battle him. If you failed the mission, go to title screen and then load the file and try again. *Equipping Menyokki rarepons with a Great Fire Bow or even better equipments will greatly increase the chance of staggering Kacchindonga. *You should definitely have a Divine Stew or Demon Stew if you believe you aren't strong enough. *In Patapon 3, you should probably have many Long-ranged heroes. Try using 2 Long-ranged Heroes like Alosson or Cannogabang, a Taterazay or a Guardira and a Charibasa to support you. *In Patapon 3, another good tactic would be to have a high-leveled Jamsch unit on your team with a high poison rate. Jamsch specializes in Poison-inducing and Sleep-inducing attacks. The Poison will greatly damage Kacchindonga and the Sleep-inducing will reduce damage taken. Suggested weapons are: the Poison Twinhorn, the Siren's Song, the Horns of Hamlin, or the Dragonap Tuba. *In Patapon 2, he has 3000+ health when he does the low health taunt. DO NOT get relieved of the battle yet. Trivia *Every time you kill Kacchindonga, you are guaranteed to get a Heaven, Giant, or Ancient Weaponry, unless you've got every single weapon mentioned. There is a low chance you might get two. *It is possible to defeat Kacchindonga in the demo. *Zuttankarmen and Kacchindonga are the strongest bosses in Patapon 2, but Zuttankarmen is a bit stronger because of its attacks and unpredictability. *Kacchindonga returns in Patapon 3 in the rare quest, "The Ultimate dragon, Kacchindonga". Arguably the second hardest boss in said game, after the Gigante King. Videos thumb|300px|left|Kacchindonga Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Dongas Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Story Character Category:Walkthrough